


万圣节见到死人很正常

by Fivepenguin



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, tag到底怎么打, （伪）原典展开
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fivepenguin/pseuds/Fivepenguin
Summary: （伪）Thanzag前提的Thandio
Relationships: Thanatos/Dionysus(Hades Video Game)(not true), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	万圣节见到死人很正常

狂欢从午夜时分持续到天亮，又被死亡的来临打断。人群寂静而恐慌，在他面前分开，唯恐命运选中自己。而酒神靠在尽头的绒毯之上，脸被酒精和欢乐烧红，尚未因突发事件褪去血色。  
塔纳托斯飞了过去。酒神明亮的紫眼睛，像倪克斯的镜子，只照出他自己的影像；这对葡萄上并无旧日回忆凝成的水珠……起码他自己认为如此。  
他别开眼睛，不想与迪奥尼索斯对视。  
“你要带走我的宾客？”迪奥尼索斯却不肯让他如愿，抓住他的手腕，将他拉倒在自己身上，死神的长袍被扯松了，下摆散开。  
不知是否有意如此，塔纳托斯的耳朵正好贴在他胸前，听得见心跳。  
“这我可不答应。”说话时那胸腔就震动起来，又听不见令他怀念的声响了。  
“死亡不可避免。”死神重新飘回半空，刻意离酒神远了些，“与你的意愿无关。”  
酒神呷了一口杯中琼浆，紫色的汁液像是血液流下脖颈。那景象如同荆棘，蛇一般缠在心上，榨取痛苦。他想起众神之王如何一改往日慈和面目，说：“不。”  
不，他的心脏已被我吞入腹中；不，你们得不到他的骨灰——  
“喂，死神。”迪奥尼索斯轻佻地向他搭话，“我改主意了，你要带就带走吧。”他说着，顺手一指某个方向，大群人散开，只有一个人脸色惨白，站在原地不动。  
塔纳托斯沉默了很久，久到快耽搁下一份工作，才问：“他表面上很健康。你怎么知道是他？”  
“谁知道？”他看着酒神回答、悠闲饮酒，心想不对，全都错了，扎格列欧斯宴饮时也该是克制的，放松而非放荡。  
他的脸吸引住了迪奥尼索斯，酒神观察他一会儿，丝毫不在意高度差，眼神专注。死亡在心里做起涂色游戏，把红色绿色涂成酒的颜色，会是这样吗？  
半晌，似乎看得餍足，迪奥尼索斯笑道：“塔纳托斯，我的心有时候不听从意志。被流放的时候它从来不变，甚至指引我去教人酿酒；可每当见到你，它就跳得飞快，再也不听话了。你问我为什么知道你要带走谁？是我的心指挥了我的手。”  
永生之神无需呼吸，塔纳托斯却在此刻真切地感到窒息。人群不知何时已消失殆尽，酒神重新拉他到近前，而他忘记反抗，由着对方拉住自己的手，放到心上。  
“你告诉我，现在这心中满溢着与我无关的快乐，又是为什么？”  
心脏隔着皮肉在他掌下砰砰直跳。

塔纳托斯深吸一口气，呛住了，觉得呼吸沉闷。睁眼才发现，是王子把他的头死死揽在怀里，刚好是可以听到心跳的姿势。他没有动，安静地听了一会儿，才放下心来。  
扎格列欧斯意外浅眠，被吵醒了，后知后觉松开伴侣。“塔纳托斯？你要出发了吗？”  
“……扎格，迪奥尼索斯最近怎么样？”  
“他？他还好啊，最近托赫尔墨斯送了些新酿的葡萄酒过来。要喝吗？”  
“……暂时不了……”  
你今天说话怎么这么多省略号？王子在他头上嘀咕一声，不再抱着他，翻身过去，呼吸飞快地均匀了。  
然而他再也睡不着了，地上又传来催促的信号，于是瞬移离开。动静把王子第二次吵醒，导致他也无法入睡，只好继续奉旨逃家打发时间。  
这天他心神不定，王子还没穿过塔耳塔罗斯，塔纳托斯就心急火燎地帮了他一把，惨输四十个暗灵。但没关系，看见扎格列欧斯还活着，充满精力地拼杀，噩梦的余韵就无声散去。

哈迪斯从冥池走出，看了他一眼，问：“塔纳托斯，你是不是有什么问题？”  
“我……有些疲倦。请放心，不会影响工作。”  
“你的工作包括帮那小子打我吗？”  
塔纳托斯低下头去，哈迪斯却放过了他，走向办公桌。冥后站在那儿，抚摸着刻耳柏洛斯，一面投来关切的眼神。他轻轻摇头，示意自己没事，珀尔塞福涅便微笑起来，颔首回应。  
这时，俄耳甫斯对着自带混响的圣殿大厅开始歌唱；好巧不巧，正是扎格列欧斯的挽歌。  
塔纳托斯欲言又止，止又欲言，终于还是飞过去，对着乐师建议：“能不能换首歌？”  
俄耳甫斯不便回答，只是摇头。唱到交代扎格列欧斯出身（纯粹编造）时，珀尔塞福涅惊讶得反而发出笑声：“原来他在这儿是这种名声？怎么了，哈迪斯，你没告诉他们你是他父亲吗？”  
冥王沉默了。好半天过去，他转头恼怒地交代：“你别唱了。”  
不料俄耳甫斯直起身来，歌声确实停了，但话也冒了出来：“大人，有些事您得承认，没什么好羞耻的。且不说一开始您没禁止我唱，反而还希望它传得更广。就算王子不是您的子嗣又怎样呢？这不改变我们对您、对他的尊敬，尤其是——”

扎格列欧斯没多久也回到家中，甫一踏上地面，就听到哈迪斯冷笑连连。走近了，就听父亲难得亲切地问：“扎格列欧斯，最近钱还够用吗？”  
这问题丝毫没让他感动半分，扎格列欧斯警惕起来，反问：“您为什么这么问？”  
“呵呵。”哈迪斯说，“我把俄耳甫斯流放到塔耳塔罗斯去了。所以你恐怕得攒一段时间的钻石，才能再撕毁我的契约。”  
“什，等等，为什么——”  
“没有为什么。你现在出发还来得及。”  
哈迪斯说，心情明显转好，判起公文来。


End file.
